Bianca and Marissa's Dream
by Fabulous 32
Summary: Very unseasonal but I hope you enjoy this little bubble of Minx happiness - A dream come true.


**Bianca and Marissa's Dream**

**I don't own the characters, AMC does, I only borrow.**

**Very unseasonal but I hope you enjoy this little bubble of Minx happiness - A dream come true.**

_**(SubtextRules asked for a shared dream – probably not what you had in mind but it's what my muse brought me. I hope you like it.)**_

Marissa groaned and hid her head under the covers as a shaft of morning sunlight hit her face.

"Morning." muttered a nearby voice, still half asleep..

Marissa peered out of her hiding place to glance at Bianca's sleepy head on the neighbouring pillow.

"Good morning to you too." said Marissa, closing the gap to steal a morning kiss.

Bianca smiled,

"How much longer do you think we've got?" asked Bianca, snuggling closer.

"A few seconds." replied Marissa.

The drumming of little feet tearing down the corridor could clearly be heard.

Miranda burst through the door.

"Merry Christmas!" she cried before leaping onto the bed.

"Merry Christmas." chorused Bianca and Marissa.

Gabby appeared a few moments later, she looked half asleep, clutching a teddy in one hand and her stocking in the other.

"Did you wake your baby sister?" asked Bianca as her helped her youngest daughter onto the bed.

"You can't sleep in on Christmas morning, it's the law."

Marissa laughed at that and turned to Bianca,

"And who started that tradition?"

Bianca gave a sheepish smile back.

"Can we open our presents yet?"

Miranda was positively vibrating with excitement.

"Two stocking presents only before breakfast." said Marissa, "So choose wisely."

Marissa laughed as Miranda recklessly emptied her stocking onto the bedclothes and selected the largest one. Marissa turned to see how Gabby was doing and smiled. The youngest Montgomery had fallen asleep again, snuggled against her mummy's chest still clutching her teddy and stocking.

"We'll give her a little longer." whispered Bianca.

There was a loud knock at the door.

AJ didn't wait to be invited in.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed leaping on top of his mom and giving her a huge hug.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too." said Marissa giving him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas." added Bianca, before tending to Gabby who was upset at her second rude awakening of the morning.

Miranda had opened her first present, which turned out to be a _Fusion Junior_ make up set, and was busy feeling all the other parcels to decide which would be her second all important 'before breakfast' present. She was a very upset when she discovered the first thing AJ had done when he woke was open every present in his stocking and eaten half the chocolate he had found there. Marissa scolded him gently for his impatience while Bianca reminded Miranda that she had the whole day to enjoy her presents. Both children pouted, making such faces the adults couldn't help but laugh.

Gabby was fast asleep again.

…

One thing was certain; this year there would be a full house for Christmas Dinner. JR had arrived shortly after breakfast to see his son. Erica and Jack not long after, followed by Kendall, Zack and the boys. Crystal came a little later.

It was now one hour to dinner, officially present time. AJ excitedly showed Marissa the very swanky watch JR had got him. Marissa was happy to see he'd gotten a little something for Bianca's girls as well, presenting them both with silver charm bracelets.

The big presents from Erica came next, Bianca smiled when her mother also brought a present for AJ. Miranda, AJ and Spike all got a brand new bike, while Ian got a little tricycle and Gabby was presented with a beautiful dolls house.

Marissa and Bianca had decided it would be more fun to treat the kids with lots of little presents.

"Awesome!" exclaimed AJ, holding up a craft kit for building your own dinosaur. "This is the best present ever!"

He launched himself at Bianca, giving her a massive hug. Bianca smiled,

"I'm glad you like it."

"Brillliant!" cried Miranda as she opened a make-up doll, one she'd been begging to get for months.

After thirty minutes, the carpet was awash with wrapping paper and all the kids were enjoying their presents. Miranda had recruited Uncle Jack's help in giving her doll a make-over. JR and Zack were with Spike and AJ trying to make a start on the dinosaur model. Ian was sat on his mother's lap engrossed in the picture book Marissa and bought him. Gabby was ignoring her very expensive doll house and instead had turned the empty box into a restaurant and was serving imaginary tea and cakes to Erica, Crystal and her teddy bear.

Bianca put her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"I got you a little something extra." she said, handing Marissa a parcel.

"That's naughty." scolded Marissa, "We said we wouldn't."

"It's just a little thing." said Bianca.

Marissa opened the wrapping to reveal a photo album.

The first picture was of a young Krystal, two tiny babies in her arms. The next page had a series of pictures of Marissa as a child with her mom and dad.

"What is this?" asked Marissa, finding the gift a little over whelming. She found herself getting weak at the knees.

"It's your family." said Bianca, helping her girlfriend to a chair before she fell down.

Marissa flicked to the next page and caressed an image of herself and her parents sat on a park bench, a donut in one hand and a can of soda in the other. Marissa flicked through faster. There were pictures of AJ growing up; pictures of Babe, Crystal and JR; pictures of Bianca with her girls and with her mom and sister; and then lots of pictures of Marissa with AJ, with Bianca, with the girls.

"When did you do all this?" asked Marissa in wonder, tears in her eyes "How?"

"It wasn't easy." admitted Bianca, "But I knew it would make you happy."

Marissa flicked to the last page, it was blank.

"There is a photographer coming after dinner to take a photo of your extended family. By that time Opal will have arrived with Tad, Dixie and the girls. Greenlee is coming with Ryan and Emma. Reggie's plane will be flying in at any moment. He is going to collect Lilly and we'll also get a chance to meet his wife and new son."

"Your amazing." said Marissa, getting up to pull Bianca into a hug. "This is the most perfect gift I have ever received. I love you so much." she sighed.

"I love you more." whispered Bianca in return.

Both women fell into a passionate kiss.

They were disturbed by a discrete cough.

"I would say get a room.." teased Kendal with a cheeky smile. "But you two are sooo cute."

Bianca pulled a face at her sister.

Marissa stared at all the laughing and smiling faces around the Christmas tree, not being able to believe this was real, that she could be this happy. That she would ever get to have a family as amazing as this.

"Is this a dream?" she asked.

Bianca caressed her cheek and said,

"If it is, I don't ever want to wake up."

Their bubble of tranquility lasted but a moment.

"Mom you've got to see this." cried AJ holding up the partially completed dinosaur head.

"Duty calls." said Marissa

"We shall finish this later." promised Marissa with a twinkle in her eye. Then she heading off to negotiating the sea of wrapping paper between her and her son.

Bianca surveyed the Christmas scene unfolding around her and laughed when she caught sight of Uncle Jack. It looked like he needed rescuing from Miranda who had decided to turn her make-over attempt on to him. As Bianca went to his aid, she realised today was the best Christmas present she had ever had. With Marissa there her family was complete, she had never felt happier her entire life.


End file.
